Masochist?
by Oresama Love
Summary: Gotou Daikichi B'day fic.


**Masochist? **

**Gotou Daikichi B'day fic slight OkeMafu**

**© Tsubaki Izumi**

...

Pagi ini di Asrama pria tidak berisik seperti biasanya. Itu dikarenakan ini adalah liburan musim dingin dan cukup banyak yang memilih liburan di luar sekolah. Namun tidak sedikit juga yang memilih untuk menetap di Asrama.

Salah satunya adalah Gotou Daikichi. Dia adalah pengikut setia Okegawa Kyoutarou yang bergelar sebagai 'Banchou' di sekolah ini. Dia memiliki keberuntungan yang sangat baik sekaligus ia adalah orang ke-3 terkuat di kelompok Okegawa.

Pria dengan surai coklat itu sudah bangun pagi-pagi sekali. Kali ini ia tengah menatap layar ponselnya yang bertuliskan,'Selamat ulang tahun!'. Itu baru saja dikirimkan oleh keluarganya yang berada jauh dari sekolahnya ini. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum dengan air mata terharu yang menunjukkan diri di sudut kelopak matanya.

Dan tiba-tiba saja, pintu kamar Gotou di buka oleh seseorang dengan surai hitam. Orang itu adalah Kawauchi Tomohiro. Dia adalah orang ke-2 terkuat di kelompok Okegawa sekaligus ia juga orang yang mengumpulkan informasi. Dan ia juga pernah mengkhianati Okegawa.

"Yo, Gotou!"

"Kawauchi? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Gotou mengalihkan pandangannya ke pria bersurai hitam itu. Untunglah ia sudah sempat menghapus air matanya.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu pergi keluar. Harinya sedang cerah juga." Kawauchi menunjuk kearah jendela dan hari memang benar cerah.

Gotou menggaruki pelan rambutnya,"Ya. Baiklah, aku juga sedang bosan disini." ia pun berdiri dan mengambil jaketnya lalu memakai sepatu. Ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya, tentu ia tak ingin menghabiskan hari ini di dalam kamar saja.

Kawauchi pun tersenyum tipis. Lalu membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan keluar dari kamar Gotou. Kini mereka berdua berjalan menuju keluar Asrama. Belum tahu mereka akan kemana namun yang pasti, Kawauchi yang menentukan.

**Flashback: On **

Hari ini Kawauchi pergi keluar sendirian. Ia tahu kalau besok adalah hari ulang tahun sahabatnya, Gotou Daikichi. Ia sedang memikirkan sebuah hadiah untuknya namun hadiah yang berupa benda. Kawauchi tak yakin itu cukup.

Ia pun mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam saku celana. Kini jarinya tengah mengotak-atik ponselnya untuk mencari nama Okegawa. Sayangnya ia bertabrakan dengan seseorang sehingga ponsel yang tadi ia pegang terjatuh. Dan sebelum ia mengambil ponselnya, orang yang ia tabrak sudah mengambil lebih dulu. Dan orang itu memberikan kembali ponselnya.

"Ma—af."

"Mafuyu Kurosaki!"

"Kawauchi!"

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah ide muncul di kepala Kawauchi. Ia pun segera mencari kembali nama Okegawa dan memegang erat lengan Mafuyu. Tentu saja gadis itu kebingungan dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Kawauchi.

"O-Oi, Kawauchi. Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" tanya Mafuyu.

"Jadi, Kurosaki-san. Sahabatku Gotou Daikichi akan berulang tahun besok. Aku ingin Okegawa-san datang di hari ulang tahun Gotou sebagai hadiah. Jadi aku membutuhkanmu untuk membujuk pria itu." jelas Kawauchi.

"H-Huh? Gotou-san ulang tahun? Dan kenapa kau membutuhkanku untuk memanggil Banchou? Bukankah kalian teman?"

Kawauchi menghela nafas pelan."Perlakuan Okegawa-san pada kami sangat berbeda daripada ia memperlakukanmu. Aku bahkan sampai iri padamu. Sepertinya Okegawa-san melihatmu sebagai orang yang spesial."

Seketika pipi Mafuyu memerah dan matanya berbinar,"Aku… spesial?" ia bertanya untuk memastikan.

"Ya, jadi tolong bantu aku."

Mafuyu pun menopang dagunya,"Tapi aku ada urusan lain."

"Aku akan mentraktir apapun yang kau suka."

"Baiklah!"

Kawauchi pun menyeringai tipis. Ia mulai mengirimkan pesan singkat kepada atasannya itu. Dengan isi yang sedikit mengancam dan ternyata Okegawa mau datang.

"Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya, Kurosaki-san. Besok, datanglah ke tempat ini." Kawauchi menunjukkan alamat yang tertera di layar ponselnya. Dan Mafuyu menyetujui hal itu.

**Flashback: Off **

Dan kini, sampailah mereka di tempat yang sudah ditentukan oleh Kawauchi. Dan tidak terdapat Mafuyu dan Okegawa disini, sepertinya rencana yang ia buat dengan Mafuyu berjalan dengan baik.

"Ng, Kawauchi. Sepertinya tempat ini tidak mengasyikkan." ucap Gotou.

"Ah, begitukah?" Kawauchi berjalan ke depan untuk beberapa langkah. Ia melirik ke arah Mafuyu dan Okegawa bersembunyi. Dan memberi mereka berdua kode.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Gotou!" seru mereka bertiga.

"Eh?" Gotou tampak terdiam melihat ada Okegawa diantara mereka. Ini terasa seperti mimpi. Dan air mata pun mengalir dari kelopak matanya.

"Gotou, hadiahmu adalah Okegawa-san." ucap Kawauchi sambil tersenyum.

Okegawa menoleh kearah Kawauchi sambil menggertakkan giginya. "Kawauchi sialan! Kau telah menipuku dan sekarang kau memperlakukanku sebagai benda. Kau ingin mati?" Kalau saja Mafuyu tak menahan tangannya. Ia sudah membuat Kawauchi terbang sekarang.

"Banchou, Kawauchi melakukan ini untuk Gotou-san. Bukankah membuat seorang teman senang itu adalah hal yang menyenangkan?" tanya Mafuyu.

"H-Huh?" Okegawa menoleh kearah Mafuyu dengan kedua pipinya yang merona tipis.

"Ah, Kawauchi. Terima kasih untuk apa yang kau lakukan. Okegawa-san terima kasih telah datang." ucap Gotou. Ia menyeka air mata harunya.

"Bagaimana denganku, Gotou-san?" tanya Mafuyu.

"Ng, terima kasih?" Gotou menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Jadi… hanya seperti ini saja? Mana kuenya?" tanya Okegawa.

"Kalau itu, aku yang traktir. Ayo ikut aku!" ajak Kawauchi. Dia berjalan lebih dulu sekaligus Gotou yang berjalan sejajar dengannya.

Mafuyu dan Okegawa juga berjalan sejajar. "Ngomong-ngomong, Banchou. Apa yang dikirim oleh Kawauchi sampai kau datang?"

"Bukan hal penting." jawab Okegawa. Ada rona merah yang terlihat di pipinya. Tampak jelas bahwa ia menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Kawauchi pun menoleh kebelakang. "Aku mengirim pesan bahwa kau sedang kuculik. Dan kau kuiikat dengan rantai sehingga kau takkan bisa keluar. Ya, Okegawa-san sangat mengkhawatirkan—"

"Diam kau, Kawauchi sialan!" Sebelum Kawauchi menyelesaikan perkataannya. Okegawa sudah membuat pria itu terlempar jauh.

"Eh, Kawauchi!" Gotou pun mengejar Kawauchi. Saat ini hanya pria itu yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

"Banchou, bukankah itu berlebihan?" Mafuyu menoleh kearah Okegawa yang wajahnya merah sampai ke telinga.

"Tch, ayo kita susul mereka." Okegawa berlari tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Mafuyu.

...

Kini Gotou sedang membopong tubuh Kawauchi yang bergemetar karena baru saja ditonjok oleh Okegawa yang memiliki tenaga kuat. Walaupun ia senang atas kedatangan Okegawa tapi rasanya ini kurang menyenangkan kalau hanya Kawauchi yang dipukul oleh Okegawa.

"Okegawa-san! Aku ingin dipukul juga olehmu!" seru Gotou.

Okegawa yang baru saja sampai langsung terdiam kaku mendengarnya. "Oi."

'Masokis!?' batin Mafuyu.

**THE END **

Sorry for shortfic.

RnR?


End file.
